Ninjas
by Uriefury
Summary: fall out boy, panic, mcr, 30stm, blink and more bands xD read and review if you want :3 ill love you all
1. Chapter 1

Pete's POV:

"we will rehabilitate you. We will train you. Your aggressive, sneaky nature makes you perfect people to train as agents" a burly woman spoke, rapping a whip against her bin lid sized hands. "you will be trained in the Martial arts, get you into the fittest state of mind, get your bodies in shape" she preached, fingering her ship between two sausage fingers.  
>"so, we're going to train to be ninjas?" an exceptionally skinny, brown haired boy asked, hands hidden in his hoodie pockets.<br>"if you want to call it that, then yes. We need you. We need to mould your dangerous nature into a weapon of destruction" the woman (I think) continued. She used her hands to mimic moulding a lump of clay, her fingers distorting oddly. An all boy reform school, training to be ninjas. Oh yeah, good thing I play for both teams.  
>"so, do we get the outfits? You know, the black body grow thing?" a tall guy with spiky hair commented, he was about a foot taller than me.<br>"you get something similar but thats beside the point. Just remember, we have cameras. You can't see them, so bee-have" she enunciated, leaning on the tower of peoples luggage. I could see my suitcase under a large mass of what was possibly everyone else luggage dog piling on mine. Fantastic.  
>"buzz" Joe whispered in my ear. Joe was my best friend, partners in crime we were. The only person I knew in this insane campus. I laughed in my head, looking up at Joe's poofy hair. I wonder if he'd have to cut it to be a ninja? I shook that odd thought out of my mind and looked around the room to see what was around. The skinny guy, the giant, a short guy with dreadlocks, a very hyperactive looking guy and a guy with a pink mohawk. And of course many more surely interesting people, but Buzz (I have dubbed the possible transgender human) had thrown my luggage towards me, which had been labeled with my room number. Spray painted on it was the number 17. Cheers, Buzz.<br>"Hey, Pete, what room number are you?" Joe asked, looking dismally at his now similarly ruined backpack.  
>"17, my bag dictates" I murmured, opening my bag to make sure my CD's weren't broken.<br>"18, I think that means our rooms are opposite eachother" Joe grinned, bumping my arm with his fist as we made our way to our rooms. "I think we have roommates as well, some bags has the same number on them" he said, running his hair through his fro. He didn't like new people, or people in general really.  
>"you'll live" I muttered, swinging my bag on my back and looking at the doors. Ones that were occupied by students who had been here longer had personalised their doors; most with the same general message - LEAVE. I looked over to Joe who was grunting to himself as he reached his door. He was right, mine was opposite.<br>"right, well, I'm going to unpack and meet my roommate" I nodded as Joe grimaced then opened his door. From what I could see; his roommate was heavily tattooed and throwing things angrily onto his bed. I wished Joe a silent good luck, and looked up at my door. My roommate obviously wasn't new today like I was, as the door was covered in splatters of paint. Creative. I opened it and looked around, spotting a red haired boy sitting on one of two beds. He waved and stood up.  
>"hey newbie, I'm Gerard" Gerard spoke openly, offering his hand. I placed my bag down and shook Gerard's hand with a slight caution. I wonder what he did to be here, and how long he's been here already? How long will I be here?<br>"hey, I'm Pete" I said a bit shyly. He smiled a bit and sat back down on his bed, which was covered in magazines, books and CD's. I picked up my bag and put it on my bed, sitting down and opening it.  
>"I cleared some space in the wardrobe for your clothes, and I got this weeks Kerrang! If you're into that kind of thing" he waved the least dog-eared magazine about and placed it on the nightstand.<br>"thanks, that's really cool" I nodded, taking my clothes and hanging them up in the wardrobe.  
>"so, what did you do to get into here?" he asked hesitantly. I have a feeling I'm not half as bad as some people in here. "yes, you're not the worst of it all" Gerard said in a monotone voice. What the hell? Out loud Pete, out loud!<br>"what the-" I started, but Gerard laughed a bit and waved his hand dismissively.  
>"sorry, some of my baggage. I hear your inside voice. Not reading your thoughts, but when you talk to yourself in your head, I hear it" he shrugged, looking pretty easy going as he put CD's into a CD rack stuck to the wall. My side of the room looked pretty bare, and all my furniture was sitting in my room at home, waiting for permission to be brought in.<br>"that's a cool gift" I spoke, throwing my converse into the wardrobe and wishing I'd placed a permission form to bring my bass in.  
>"you can do that tomorrow and your bass will come the next day, or I can take you to do that now?" Gerard asked.<br>"Umm, i suppose we could do that tomorrow" I said, looking around awkwardly. I guess this was one of the numerous new things I'd eventually get used to. Gerard smiled then he furrowed his eyebrows. "wait, you didn't answer my question, why are you in here? I looked at Gerard, perplexed, as he grinned and waited patiently.  
>"its hard to explain" I hesitated. "let's just say my friend and I are seen as terrorists" I bit my lip, thinking about the social rejection, and how good it felt to watch that building crumble and implode on itself. One less Primark in the world. 2054 less Chavs. And that was just one incident. Gerard chuckled, looking at me. Is he listening to me again? He's laughing at it?<br>"I don't like chavs" Gerard stated simply. I shrugged, it was hard to like chavs. At that point, Joe burst into my room and thrust his arm in my face.  
>"my roommate gave me a tattoo!" he exclaimed, half excited, half terrified. Surely enough, there on his arm, was a tattoo of a skull with an axe in its side. It was bleeding a bit (his arm not the annoyed looking skull with an axe in it's head) but actually looked quite cool. Gerard nodded at Joe in approval and looked past into Joe's room.<br>"Oli is quite the artist" he commented, waving at Oli, who was cleaning off his needle.  
>"yeah! He literally took 5 minutes! He's so cool!" well that's good that Joe actually liked him. Oli walked through the hall and into our room.<br>"who's your newbie, Gerard?" Oli asked, grinning at us. Well he seemed relatively normal. Gerard snorted, probably listening in on people talking in their heads (maybe mine) as I shook Oli's hand.  
>"I'm Pete" I said, eyeing all of Oli's tattoos. Pretty damn awesome.<br>"Pete, nice to meet you" Oli nodded, waved at Gerard and a still awestruck Joe, and left the room unexpectedly.  
>"I know that seemed pretty brief, but that's just Oli" Gerard explained. "he likes you two, you're very lucky. Not a good person to choose as an enemy" Gerard spoke again, leaving the room. "and we need to leave for dinner now. Come, follow" Gerard called from the hallway, leaving Joe and I to look at each other and then hastily follow down the hall after Gerard.<p>

I sat down between Joe and Gerard and looked dismally at the food on the table. Meatloaf, a salad that was composed of many different shades of lettuce, a disappointingly flat pizza and jugs of water.  
>"looks great, doesn't it" Gerard said, taking a hunk of meatloaf and poking it with his fork. I looked at Joe, who driven by his monster appetite was already ripping apart some pizza with his teeth alone, and took some pizza off for myself.<br>"good choice. The meatloaf is more hairy than usual" Gerard grimaced, proving his point by pulling about a foot long hair out of his food. I smiled awkwardly and went to picking at my pizza. Opposite us was a scrawny boy with blonde hair, the guy with the mohawk I saw earlier and a guy with a very disturbing pokerface on. Gerard must've been listening to my thoughts, and went onto introducing the people around me.  
>"okay, so the guy next to me is Frank" Gerard pointed to the guy he was holding hands with. "we're together" he stated. "we've both been here for 2 years" he said.<br>"you get used to the crappy food and the questionable stains all over the place" Frank said, looking over to us. He smiled then played around with Gerard's bright hair before eating more food. Gerard smiled them turned to the guy in front of him. "this here is Mikey, my brother" Mikey didn't look up from his food, just waved his hand in the air and continued to be silent. "don't bother him, if you can help it cause he does bite. Hey, Mikes?" Gerard snapped his fingers so that his brother looked up. "introduce your new roommate bro" he spoke cautiously. Mikey nodded and looked to the guy next to him.  
>"oh, this is Jared, he's pretty cool" Mikey said, looking around at everyone's faces then returning to his food. Everyone said hi to Jared, who merely nodded at everyone then proceeded to murmur to himself. I looked again to the pokerface guy, who even though he was eating, was still creeping me out. His eyes were piercing blue, but for some reason they were hard to look at without cringing away. I don't think I want to know. I finished my pizza just as Buzz stood up and picked up one of those voice magnifier cone shaped things. Everyone fell silent as she (I'm going for female) started shouting into it.<br>"Right, miscreants, tomorrow is Monday. Classes, for all you newbies, start at 8 as per usual. Be there or be questioned. We do not tolerate skiving or tardiness. Now clear out of the canteen. That is all" she finished and opened the door.

After a couple of minutes to unwind while Gerard looked through my CD's, Buzz had come for a short visit to hand me my timetable. Yes, I knew very well we started class at a sleep depriving 8 o clock in the morning, but finished at 4! That's 8 hours of ninja training a day! I'm never going to survive!  
>"so let's have a look what you're doing" Gerard looked over my shoulder to read my timetable. Yoga every morning, athletics, swimming, karate, theory, judo and gym, all on Monday! Other classes included running, endurance (whatever that was) and drill.<br>"these classes look horrible" I moaned, looking to Gerard. For such a labour intensive schedule, he didn't look that built up.  
>"I'm sneaky Pete, I could easily kick your ass. I may not be muscly" Gerard grinned evilly.<br>"noted" I said, sitting down on my bed. Gerard took the piece of depressing paper out of my hands and looked through it.  
>"well, you have yoga with me and Frank, and running you have with me as well, oh, and note passing class" Gerard spoke, looking at the paper.<br>"note passing class?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
>"theory, my dear friend, uber boring" he answered, turning the paper over between his thin fingers. "did you want to know about Spencer?" he asked, practically out of nowhere.<br>"who's Spencer?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows and taking the piece of paper back. He laughed and sat back, leaning on the wall his bed was pushed up against.  
>"the guy with the pokerface, as you described it. You might want to stay clear of him. He's been here for a year, but most of it was spent in 'the room'" he lowered his voice for effect.<br>"the room?" I asked mockingly. I waggled his finger at me sassily and shook his head.  
>"the room is serious business. No one gets in. No one gets out. I don't know what happens, but apparently it's just a room. A black, empty, soulless room. It either sets you straight or, well, you don't make it" Gerard shrugged nonchalantly and flicked through a magazine. Weird. Freakishly, worryingly weird. I sat and thought about my folks back at home, how disappointed they were, how glad they were to get rid of me.<br>"dude, if you're going to survive here, you can't be dwelling on your past" Gerard spoke. I was already pretty much used to his intrusive mind. He laughed and turned the light off, to my surprise. It was pitch black except for the dim moonlight passing through the grimy window. I clambered under my sheets and turned on my side.  
>"gotta be up early tomorrow" Gerard chimed, fidgeting around in his own bed. Oh, I can't wait.<p> 


	2. Ninjas

**Maybe, JUST MAYBE, i edited this right for once. :D so, this is the second chapter. I just realised how uneducated the people at ficwad must think of me cause I always have to correct everything before I put these chapters onto ffnet (i post them from my ipod onto ficwad first cause its easy) plus, my autohrs notes are shocking. So have one today, TAADAAA! I'm about a quarter way through writing the next chapter for this, so expect it up on ficwad in the next couple of days and up here as soon as i can. I'll try to upload it from school. I also uploaded the prequel to my main fanfiction (She Had The World) ~also, im doing a mega long authors not explaining things now cause there wont be any authors note in any of todays other updates~~~~ so you should read that. **

**Updates (or more of them)**

**Im writing the next chapter to She Had The World as we speak. As well as the next chapters for Hey Moon, That Green Gentleman, You can Take this heart and probably whatever else ive uploaded her. ALSO ALSO, check out (THEWORTHLESSPEONS) on here to read the new chapter for The Zillion Exes, a Scott Pilgirm based fanfiction, Ryden, ill soon be writing the next chapter to that! **

**DISCLAIMER FOR THIS CURRENT CHAPTER: I dont own any characters, places, tags, or stuff. I DONT KNOW, MATHS KILLED MY IMAGINATION D: Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, as My Engish teacher so oftem points out im very crap. I really hope the paragraphing comes out well, as I am too lazy to check once ive uploaded, and I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND TODAYS OTHER UPDATES! that is, if you read them. ILL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO~ please review as well :D**

* * *

><p>Ryan's POV:<p>

A dreamless sleep. Thank god. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at my roommate. He was weird. A recluse. I didn't even know what his name was. He hadn't said a word to me, I wouldn't even be sure he could talk if he hadn't been talking to himself when I walked in. From then on, he'd clammed up. Poor kid, he must be seriously messed up. His wild eyes, never blinking, peering into my soul, it felt weird. I felt like flailing my arms and hiding in a cupboard or something. Never make eye contact with your roommate, I had not been warned. I had a feeling he had looked at my timetable though, as it had moved. I looked at him again as he rose out of bed like the living dead, and went to the bathroom with a bundle of clothes. Dude was just textbook antisocial. I took my clothes and got dressed under the covers, as I had become so accustomed to doing, then took my timetable and slid it in my back pocket. Leaving the room before I had a chance to brush my teeth and bump into my mute roommate again, I bumped into one of the other new kids. He jumped as I knocked him into the wall, and then smiled at me when he had steadied himself.  
>"I'm really sorry about that" I ran a nervous hand through my hair as the other boy dismissed my apology with a flailing hand. He seemed nice, with big brown eyes and a warming smile.<br>"You just startled me, I'm Brendon" he introduced himself, holding a hand between us. I shook it.  
>"I'm Ryan" I said as he kindly mutilated my wrist in a vigorous handshake.<br>"Where have you got yoga?" he asked, dropping my hand and pulling his timetable out from his pocket. I did the same and looked down at it. Room 7.  
>"Room 7" I answered, smiling and shoving the piece of paper back in my pocket.<br>"Hey, same here, let's walk" he smiled again, walking beside me. He seemed nice, and none too crazy. Although, he could be uber dangerous and this would be the last day I'd live to see. He could be using the smile as a mask, he could he plotting to kill me! Sheesh, I'm just paranoid, please don't kill me, dude. A red haired guy who walked past me laughed. Im scared. I looked at Brendon again, walking pretty normally in skinny jeans and a hoodie, much like myself. His sleeves were rolled up, and I could see a tattoo of piano keys surrounded in beautiful summer flowers. Ooh. My cult affiliated tattoos and my wrist ones didn't match up to how pretty his arm looked. Flowers - the smile can't be much of a facade. Once we had reached room 7, which wasn't too far away in the comfortable silence, Brendon smiled and opened the door for me.  
>"Thanks" I smiled at him a bit as he closed the door behind me.<br>"You're very welcome" he spoke sweetly. He's cute. I looked around the room, large and open, with just mats spread about the pale blue tiles. The teacher, an ageing woman who was nearly as skinny as I was, pointed to a mat for me to sit on, whereas she pulled Brendon over. A man who I'd not previously seen in my room scouring cuffed Brendon's wrists and tilted his head back, forcing several large and colourful tablets down his throat. I felt my eyes widen and I bit my lip as I watched Brendon struggle. After a few agonising moments of the new people in class watching Brendon struggle and the obviously older and more experienced people not caring, I gave up on watching my new and possibly deranged friend refuse to take what was probably his medication and took my hoodie off. After the struggle with my hoodie, I looked up again at Brendon. When the big man was satisfied that Brendon had reluctantly swallowed whatever he was given, he took the cuffs off of Brendon and Brendon came to sit next to me. He shrugged and crossed his legs. I was utterly mortified - my mind has now switched Brendon's status to UBER DANGEROUS. Flashing red lights.  
>"I'll explain later" Brendon whispered as the woman started this yoga session.<p>

I sat down at the table next to Brendon for lunch after 4 agonising lessons. I was glad to look at this unappetising food after that. Brendon was in all of my lessons all week, and so we were going to be together all day every day, but he still hadn't explained the incident he had in yoga.  
>"Brendon, when are you going to tell me how you ended up here" I asked, pulling a chunk of bread off a grey looking baguette and picking at it. I know we were all reform kids and we were bad and stuff, but couldn't they hire a better cook?<br>"Well, why don't we meet tonight? Then you can tell me how you ended up here as well" he proposed. I looked at him for a bit, deciding what to do.  
>"Okay, sure" I smiled a bit.<br>"Yeah, can we meet at your room then?" he asked, eating some grapes.  
>"We could, but my roommate is a little bit weird" I grimaced, remembering how hostile he was. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped, turning around cautiously. It was a really good looking guy.<br>"Hi, sorry, I'm Ian, is your roommate Spencer?" he asked, offering his hand.  
>"I'm Ryan, and, I don't know my roommates name" I admitted, shaking Ian's hand.<br>"Yes well, of course. He doesn't really talk to people. Well he is, and he's back in the room for a month, so I was just letting you know" Ian spoke, the table erupting with whispers.  
>"What's the room? What did he do?" I asked, horrified I'd shared a room with some kind of proper psychopath.<br>"I heard they did a strip search on him because he was disappearing at night and stuff, and they found a foot" a guy with spiked up hair whispered evilly to a guy with a big fluffy afro. That's 2 people I've seen with afros now. I felt my eyes widen and Ian put a hand on my shoulder. At night? Awake? In the same room as me? A FOOT? I looked down self consciously; I still had two feet, phew.  
>"That's just Mark, and that's just a rumour, don't be alarmed" he stopped and thought about what he was going to say next. Brendon leaned in to listen to Ian; I could feel his breath on my cheek. "The room is weird because no one quite knows what's wrong with it as anyone who went there didn't ever come back, or never communicates, like Spencer. Hell, Mark is sneaky enough to get around cameras and see for himself, and he's been here the longest out of us all. Even he doesn't know and that spells trouble" we looked over to Mark, who just shrugged.<br>"I've done things" he grinned evilly. "But never could I even find the room" he shrugged. He looked just like an evil person. Okay, red light, red light.  
>"Don't mind him" Ian whispered. I looked over to Brendon, who grinned. "just, be careful around some of these people, some look normal, like Mikey over there" Ian pointed to a thin blonde guy talking to the red headed guy I saw in the hall earlier "he may look normal, and he can be nice, but do not talk to him unless spoken to" Ian warned.<br>"Oh god, please tell me about more people who I should stay away from" I whimpered all too girl like. He smiled a bit and put his hand on my shoulder again.  
>"You'll be okay. You've got Brendon as a friend, right?" he asked, looking at Brendon. I looked at Brendon too, who nodded and smiled sweetly.<br>"Then you're okay, just stay under the radar" Ian shrugged.  
>"hate to break up this mothers meeting but Ryan, Brendon, it's nearly time for 5th lesson, and I hear you have running with me, so we better get going, Coach is mean" Mark said almost happily. I sighed and followed Brendon and Mark out of the canteen, waving at Ian. Could I count him as another friend?<p>

"Pick it up, scrawny" the coach growled as she sped past Mark, Brendon and me. Mark seemed relatively indifferent, jogging with ease besides Brendon, who was struggling to keep up, and me - who was struggling to breathe. I guess he's been in the training longer so he's fitter than us. Or it may be to do with that I've never done exercise in my life and I'm seriously unhealthy.  
>"You two will get used to all of this. Your muscles burn so much, you forget what it was ever like to feel them" he laughed, waving at a guy with many tattoos as he sped past us. We had to run 3 miles in the hour, and then we could stop and relax until 6th lesson. A few people had already finished running, including Mikey, of whom Ian had pointed out earlier. My legs were burning after 20 minutes, and we had only run a mile.<br>"It burns!" Brendon groaned, hanging his head and stopping for a breather. I stopped next to him and Mark did the same.  
>"Hey, it's okay for you two. Being newbies means you only have to run 2 miles in the first week, to get used to it. I still have to run the 3, and coach will make people who finish really early run more" he said, stretching his legs a bit. I looked back, and sure enough, Coach was picking Mikey up off the ground with one hand (HOLY SHIT) and getting him running again.<br>"Don't stop guys, coach will whip you" the red haired boy said, showing us his leg, which had a painful red dash right across it. That looked painful.  
>"Guys, this is Gerard" Mark pointed out.<br>"Hi Ryan, hey Brendon. It doesn't hurt as much as you think it does" he laughed a bit, then continued to run.  
>"How the? What the?" Brendon stumbled, rubbing his neck and furrowing his eyebrows.<br>"Its Gerard's baggage, as he calls it. You don't want to know unless he tells you. He's Mikey's brother" he told us. Well that made a bit more sense. Still mega confusing. But hey, what was ninja reform without a little confusion?  
>"Fair play" Brendon shrugged.<br>"We should probably start jogging again, coach is coming over" Mark warned. I groaned and started jogging again.  
>"So Mark, since you've been here the longest, I have 2 questions for you" Brendon said openly.<br>"Proceed" Mark sighed, keeping his pace effortlessly.  
>"Why are you in here?" Brendon asked.<br>"Oh, wouldn't you like to know" he laughed a bit. "I was under the impression this place had a don't ask, don't tell scheme" Mark continued, not even seeming out of breath. "What was your second question?"  
>"can you tell us what other peoples deals are and who to stay away from?" Brendon asked. This dude was nosy.<br>"Oh Brendon, simple, naive Brendon. Don't ask, don't tell, stay under the radar. That advice will get you far" Mark finalised, then sped ahead of us.

I got to my room with Brendon by my side, and pushed the key into the lock. Before I could open it, a tall guy with dirty blonde hair (how descriptive am I?) came up to us shook out hands.  
>"Hi, I'm Tom, a friend of Mark's, my room is right next to yours, Ryan" he stopped and took a breath. How does everyone already know my name? "I've been notified by Mark that you people are okay and that I should give you a few pointers now and then seeing as I'm right next to your rooms so" he stopped again and pointed to two guys stumbling down the hall. "Those guys there are Dallon and Jon. They've just been tagged, a step down from what our roommate was assigned to I hear, eh Ryan?" he stopped again, nudged me quite hard I the ribs and grinned. RED LIGHT, RED LIGHT. I looked at Brendon for a brief second, who was listening to Tom. Wait, he was speaking? "-so just don't get in their way or they will mow you down" Tom finished then disappeared into the room next to me. Great zoning out, Ross.<br>"Are you gonna open the door" Brendon asked softly. I turned around, grinned at him rather stupidly and opened the door. Spencer's stuff was gone. The walls were bare and the floor was clear. The room was completely empty except for my unpacked bag. Brendon sat on my bed and smiled.  
>"So, what's your roommate like?" I asked, sitting down next to him.<br>"He seems pretty cool, he was smoking god knows what when I came in, his name is Billie Joe. He was nice to me so I'm cool with it" he shrugged, looking at me. "You know, you're quite good looking" he spoke. Well, that was open.  
>"Err, thanks" I stumbled, quite worried that he'd just blurted that out of nowhere. "Are you ever going to tell me how you got here?" I asked. I was getting more worried that 1: he hadn't told me yet. 2: he was stalling and 3: he was too nice to be just a misunderstood kid.<br>"Hey, Ryan, I like you, but I don't want to freak you out, could you go first?" he asked kind of timidly.  
>"You're stalling, that's what's freaking me out" I sighed, moving back and leaning against the wall. Brendon soon joined me.<br>"Okay fine. Don't freak out though" he bit his lip. I nodded, despite my head screaming RED LIGHT again. "I single handedly killed my family, because I believed they had demons inside of them" he paused and looked at me. "They were religious" he finished, waiting for my reaction. I looked around the room, wanting something to break the awkward silence.  
>"I asked, and now I know" I shrugged, trying to sound indifferent.<br>"Please don't be freaked" he whispered, grazing my hand softly with his.  
>"I'm not, every one has their reasons for wiping out a family" so I was a little freaked out.<br>"Hey, I know I can't explain it but, I dunno. It's nothing to worry about anymore. Will you tell me why you're here now?" he asked quietly, moving away from me slightly. Even though he was scary and a murderer, I didn't want him to move. I didn't want to think about my past either.  
>"I can try" I whispered, thinking how I would explain it. "In my dreams, I would see things happen. Natural disasters, plane crashes, and things like that" I stopped and looked at Brendon, who was listening. "I would predict things that happened in my area, and be able to warn people before it happened, and people loved it" Brendon smiled a bit as I moved closer to him. "But then I started seeing things that happened thousands of miles away and I couldn't tell people, I couldn't warn them. And it drove me crazy" I stopped, wiping my eyes. Brendon's face was etched with concern. "It was really horrible stuff as well, not diseases that weren't anyone's fault like I was used to. It was things like rape, murder and terrorism" I breathed heavily, thinking about what was to come next.<br>"Do you want to carry on?" Brendon asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I realised I was properly crying by now. I nodded and carried on.  
>"Then, I started having dreams about this little girl, I watched her grow up in my dreams for months. When she turned 17 she was horribly murdered and I saw it, and I snapped. I knew that girl in my dreams and I couldn't tell her she was going to die. It was like my dreams were taunting me, they showed me pretty much her whole life" I stopped, wiping my eyes and nose very gracefully on my sleeve. I looks at Brendon again, his eyes big and glassy with tears. I bit my lip and decided to finish. "My parents sent to me to a psychiatric ward and didn't want to deal with me anymore, so I came here" I sniffed. Brendon's arm was around me.<br>"I'm sorry" he whispered, resting his head on top of mine. I shook my head and hid my face in his shoulder. Brendon tightened his grip on me and sighed. "It's okay, I wont kill you" he laughed a bit, making me laugh. Weird, I felt safe in a serial killer's arms.


	3. ninja stuff

Gerard's POV:

Sneaking out in the night to go see Mikes. Tricky mission. Luckily, all the cameras down this hall have been smashed, slipped the dead ones or ducted. Clever, clever people. Dumb, dumb supervisiors. Its pitch black anyway as the lights had either shorted out or been destroyed. This was the hallway they didn't really care about, the eldest part of the building on the far west wing. Where most of the elder students were kept, ones that could guide new pupils at least. No classrooms around, it can go to waste. The hallway, as always, was empty, and boring at night. People were in their rooms doing their own thing, or out. Not that they were allowed, but this was the forgotten hallway. People were only caught if they weren't careful. Long walk to Mikey's room, just on the corner where they start to give a crap about the building. So, let's tune into private thoughts FM.  
>"I hate it here, hate it" well, that was the norm. I think if I didn't hear that at least once a day I'd go insane with the doubt that this place really isnt a shithole. But it is. It may teach you epic things but that sure isnt helping Mikey. Move down the hall a bit.<br>"should I tell Jack that I love him?" ooh, Jack and Alex's room, move along before they start doing things. Aww, tell him Alex, tell him! Next room...  
>"I miss my mummy" now this is just plain sad. You don't belong here sonny. And now I'm bored. So, so bored. Straight to Mikey's room then. No dawdling. I wouldn't ever dawdle if Frank's room wasn't 2 doors down from Mikey's. Slows me down a bit. I sighed as i approached Franks door, and leant against it in comfort, wondering if I had time to quickly see him before Mikey had a fit.<br>"hi Gerard" dammit. Frank and his senses. He's in and bored like me. Normally, he's out at this time. Oh, what a rare night, and I can't go in.  
>"Hey" was all I managed to muster up.<br>"are you coming in or are you going to Mikey's?" he asked. "come in already" was what he thought. I laughed a bit and smiled to myself.  
>"I really can't Frank, I'm already late, I'm so sorry. I'll see you tomorrow" I spoke, pressing my forehead on the door. "I love you" I whispered.<br>"love you Gerard" he thought to himself. Well, his thoughts weren't ever kept to himself when he's around me, but whatever. I lingered by Franks door before sighing and taking the next few steps to Mikey's room. He opened it before I knocked, an exasperated look on his face.  
>"you really need to learn to not dawdle" Mikey deadpanned, moving out of the doorway to let me in. His glasses were slipping off how nose from all the nervous sweat he was creating.<br>"you need to learn to chill, where's your roommate?" I asked, sitting down on Mikey's bed. He scowled but let me stay there.  
>"he's with his brother somewhere" he trailed off, looking out of the window. "Apparently they too, have brotherly bonds" he finalised.<br>"are you going to tell me why you wanted me here so god damn urgently?"  
>"I'm thirsty" he shrugged, sitting next to me. He's thirsty. This was either a moment to sigh, leave him to his dirty work and go to Frank's; or be a good brother and try to help him. Close call.<br>"Mikey, you need to stop this" I sighed, looking at Mikey. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and his face was sallow. He growled and turned to face me.  
>"Gerard, you may of been able to stop but I can't. I'm dependent on this" he shook me, his glasses slipping down his face some more. He pushed them up, annoyed at them, and slouched. "you know what happens" he whined, moving away from me. Yeah, the scar on my collarbone, the near tragedy, was reminder enough. I nodded and he nodded. Bad brother Gerard, bad, bad brother. I reluctantly watched him slide off the bed and jump out of the window with ease and agility despite Mikey's awkward posture. Any normal human with no ninja training whatsoever wouldn't of ever dreamed to make that jump, let alone survive but; We're ninjas. I left the window open and closed the door behind me, then made my way to Frank's room.<p>

Joe's POV:

"so, We have to stay here, in our rooms, all night?" I threw into the atmosphere. Oli looked up from bandaging his arm after touching up his tattoos and grinned.  
>"in a sense" he replied, getting up off the bed. He opened the door and peered into the corridor. How boring. Nothing to do. No TV, no moving rooms to see friends, just piles of homework that I don't think I'll be doing, thanks very much.<br>"hey Oli, what's the punishment for not doing homework?" I asked, picking up a pen from the desk and doodling on my arm. Oli laughed a bit, shut the door and sat back on his bed.  
>"you dont really get anything. As long as youre putting in the effort in lessons and showing improvements, homework doesn't matter" he shrugged, throwing his homework out of the window. I'm being serious, he opened the window and shook his bag until it was empty.<br>"okay, that's cool. So, why are you here?" I asked, jumping when Oli suddenly got close. His eyes were suddenly darker.  
>"you don't need to know. The less you know, the better" he growled. I shuffled back away from him and held my hands up.<br>"that's okay bro, I won't probe" I said. Oli's eyes returned to their normal colour and he cracked a grin.  
>"you better not" he laughed. The door was hit hard repeatedly by someone outside and then flung open. Soon before me stood a tall guy, around 6 foot, holding Oli by the front of his shirt.<br>"I just got questioned about the incident, and I've narrowed the snitches to you, and William" the tall guy growled. Oli scowled and pushed him away.  
>"I've held my tongue Dallon but you better be careful, if it was Will then you know Gabe will kill you if you touch him" Oli replied as Dallon sat down on Oli's bed. Dallon's hair was all over the place and his eyes were almost fully dilated. He was on something. "I doubt it was Will anyway, maybe you just weren't subtle, or got caught by the cameras" Oli finished, shrugging his shoulders. What was the incident? Who were Will and Gabe?<br>"guys, what happened?" I asked, earning a scowl from Dallon and a hushing from Oli.  
>"who is this? Keep you nose out" Dallon snorted, turning his back against me.<br>"my roommate, he's new so be nice" Oli defended me. Oli mouthed something along the lines of "ill explain later" and shoved Dallon back.  
>"it was all Spencer really, I doubt even if you are caught you wont suffer too bad" Oli spoke nonchalantly. Dallon raised one brown eyebrow and sighed.<br>"I don't want to take that chance Oli, I don't want to end up like Spencer" Dallon spoke, storming out of the room. Oli closed the door behind him and sat on his bed.  
>"so whats happened?" I asked cautiously, waiting for Oli's response.<br>"I can tell you what I know, but it isn't much" Oli paused to watch me nod then carried on. "Spencer is a real nutjob, and no one really knows what happened to him, but apparently he tried to escape" he looked down into his lap. "you probably want to know about Spencer so you can understand the situation more" Oli looked up at me.  
>"I heard he watches people sleep" I spoke quietly. Oli nodded. Poor Ryan.<br>"hes said to have mutilated loads of people, but no one knows the story"  
>"so what does Dallon have to do with this?" I asked.<br>"Dallon is a trouble child like Spencer, they were in the room together once" Oli paused to breathe. "Spencer's only friend"  
>"what's the room?" I asked, interrupting Oli.<br>"punishment, Spencer practically lives in there, do you want to know the rest of the story?" he asked sarcastically.  
>"yeah, sorry" I apologised. He waved his hand, dismissing my apology and began to carry on.<br>"so apparently Spencer planned an escape, and Dallon was to create some kind of diversion. His diversion was to throw one of the new kids out of the window" Oli stopped and laughed a bit. It was sort of funny. "So, he's being questioned. It apparently wasn't as bad as what Spencer did to try to escape, but there are a few new kids and even other people in questioning to what he did" Oli finished, holding his hands up in a "that's all I know" way.  
>"who was the kid that got chucked out the window?" I asked, wondering if I knew them.<br>"some kid called Sean I think. And I heard he's okay, Ian is keeping an eye on him cause he's a bit of a target now" Oli answered. Sean; the kid in my yoga class who was really flexible and had cool hair. Dude, poor luck.  
>"yeah, that Ian seems like a nice dude"<br>"yeah, I think he likes Sean, which is cute" Oli laughed. Wow, this place is full of drama.  
>"this place is insane" I laughed a bit, not sure whether to be worried about the next few days like a wimp or whatever.<br>"scared yet? It can get a whole lot worse" Oli laughed some more. Maniac.


	4. ninja drama

Sean's POV:

I woke up, dazed, to find my roommate sat by my bed with his hand placed on mine. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked worried for me.

"thank goodness you're okay Sean" he sighed, stroking my head. My head was bandaged, crap.

"umm, whats happening?" I asked him, Ian I think. Ian Watkins. He nodded and took his hand away from mine, leaving me cold and suddenly feeling more weak.

"sorry Sean, this may seem really surreal and freaky at first but I'll explain what happened to you before I explain whatever else you need to know" Ian whispered, smiling fondly at me. I remember I had only met him once, when i moved into my room, and he was a little too friendly then, but this is weird. I nodded and left him to explain.

"Spencer was trying to escape and his friends were creating a diversion. Dallon threw you out of a window as the diversion and you cracked your skull and broke your arm. You had some internal bleeding as well but that's okay now, you'll be okay, Sean" he smiled. He put his hand back on mine and I felt better again. This is some weird shit.

"and how come you're being all touchy feely and nice?" I asked, a little too harshly. Ian sighed and took his hand away again.

"I will explain to you at some point when were totally alone but for now can you just deal with it?" Ian asked. His eyes were really pretty, even though he looked like he was crying, and they sparkled. He was really very pretty, beautiful even.

"what about school?" i asked quietly, dreading to think what obscene amount of homework and extra training I would need to catch up on.

"you have to spend the next couple of days here, but don't worry about anything, you won't have any trouble keeping up afterwards. There aren't exams here, just learning, no sequence. You'll be fine, Sean" he smiled in almost a sad way and brought his hand to my face; stroking it softly. He had some kind of weird hold on me, so I nodded and took his other hand myself. He grinned at my confidence but at that moment my annoying friends barged in.

"dude, how's things hanging?" Snoz roared.

"did you hang from the window?" Bob snickered. Everyone laughed at Bob except for Gavin, who rushed up to me and hugged me awkwardly. Me little boyfriend.

"Jesus Christ Sean, you scared me" he sighed, looking me up and down. I dropped Ian's hand in embarrassment and Ian slouched back, smirking at Gavin. Rhys and Matthew were at my other side, playing with some bandages, in their own little world together. Gavin carefully kissed my forehead then turned to Ian. Ian got up hesitantly, looked at me then left quite slowly. I absolutely hate when Gavin does that to people.

Will's POV:

"Crawford, I didn't tell anyone!" I protested as Ian held me up against my door roughly. It hurt a little, as my feet weren't even touching the ground. He snarled in an almost feral way before letting Dallon intervene.

"then why am I being questioned? Everyone is saying that while you were being questioned you ratted me out" Dallon growled at me, holding his fist in the air as if he was about to punch me. I shrugged nonchalantly and waited for Gabe.

"I did get questioned, but if everyone is talking about this, how do you know it was me and not someone else? It's a small school, you guys" it made sense in my head, but it didn't matter anyways. Gabe had appeared from behind Dallon and Ian, with a piercing glare on his face. It scared me a little but I was sort of used to it. Ian groaned in pain and dropped me, my feet landing on the floor with a relieved thump to match my breath. Dallon endured for another couple of seconds before making a squeaking noise and scuttling off. Gabe stood still with his eyes tightly shut for a couple of moments, digesting the situation.

"I told them it wasnt you, I told them to leave you alone" he muttered, keeping his closed and his voice as even as he could. Gabe was always in a tight and unpredictable mood after using his power. What he was capable of always scared me but I trusted him.

"Gabe, it's okay, I'm fine" I sighed in relief as he moved closer to me and put his warm hands on each side of my face. He smiled at my smile and opened my door from behind me.

"you've been drawing again, I see" Gabe stated as he entered the room after me, laughing when a paper butterfly landed on the tip of his nose. I closed the door before any butterflies had the chance to escape and shrugged.

"I just got my stuff back, and the room seemed dull" I gestured to my art books and supplies that had recently been confiscated and looked up at the butterflies.

"well, they're really beautiful" Gabe sighed, crossing his eyes to examine the butterfly perched on his nose.

"are you sure you're okay?" he asked, finally batting the drawing away and sitting on my bed. I sat down with him and took his hand.

"i got called into Buzz's office last night" I started, avoiding Gabe's intent stare. "and she gave me some bad news" I stuttered, choking on my words. The paper butterflies fell to the floor, dead. What always happens when I'm sad.

"what happened, Will?" Gabe whispered, using his free hand to guide my head so he was looking into my eyes.

"she said my mum had died" I whispered, feeling hot tears run down my face. "I thought I'd get the chance to see her once I got out of here and apologise to her"

"you know that's never the case, were away from our families forever now" gabe sighed, pulling me into his lap and rocking me back and forth. I sighed and nodded into his leg.

Ian's POV:

"how's your head Sean?" I asked quietly, moving over to Sean and stroking his forehead. He smiled and shifted closer to me, taking my hand.

"better now" he said, looking into my eyes. He sat up out of bed and tugged at his hospital gown. "are you going to tell me how you got here and why I feel so close to you how? He asked quietly. I smiled slightly and nodded, kissing his soft hand.

"yeah well, I tortured people by using my emotions, because that's my talent. I was jailed for it but the academy saw my potential. Thats why I'm here, I control peoples emotions. Come to think of it, why are you here?" I asked him, suddenly wondering.

"im an assassin. With Gav, Snoz, bob, Rhys and Matthew" he replied, quite nonchalant.

"oh, okay" I didn't quite know what to say. I wiggled his hand about and he smiled in the most adorable way.

"so you know when people belong to eachother?" Sean asked me, looking at our hands.

"well, yeah. And about Gavin-" Sean stopped me.

"Ian, I love him, I don't know, I don't know anything" Sean moaned a little bit. I sighed and put my arm around him, smooshing my head into his chest. He smelled so good. I loved him so much.

"I'm not going to make you leave him, I'm not going to mess with your relationship with him in any way, if you want to stay with him. I just want you to be happy, and I know it sounds crazy seeing as we've known each other for only a few days, but I love you so much" I sighed. It was hard to say but it was true. It wasn't worth him being with me if he wasn't happy.

"but, I like you" Sean whispered in my ear.

"Sean, we belong together, yes. But don't let that change anything between you and Gavin" I kissed his lips as carefully as I could, avoiding his head. I heard the hospital curtains move quietly and a gasp follow.

~~~

"Gav, it's not what you think, it's complicated" Sean moaned, tugging at Gavin's sleeves. Gavin was facing me, tears and anger in his eyes.

"you kissed him, how dare you?" he pointed at me and shuffled closer to me, Sean trying his best to pull him back.

"Gavin, just give me a second to explain" I spoke calmly, trying to settle his emotions.

"don't use your stupid mind tricks, stop trying to tell me that you're meant for him cause you're not! He's with me" Gavin yelled. Sean wrapped his arms around Gavin and managed to swing him around and sit him down on his bed. I stood in front of them both, giving enough distance between Gavin and I but still being able to try to calm him down.

"Gavin, I know it sounds like total rubbish, but Ian knows his stuff" Sean tried to explain, holding both of Gavins hands.

"so you're just going to leave me for your roommate, that you've known for barely a week?" Gavin protested.

"no, no Gav, I'm not, I don't know!" Sean moaned, looking up at me to say something.

"then what's going to happen? Ian claims that you belong to him but youre saying you're not leaving me, so what's happening?" Gavin sighed and wiped his eyes, shuffling away from Sean.

"well, I'm meant to be with Sean" I stated calmly. "but I'm not going to get in your way, Gavin" I waited and watched Gavin work out the options. He sighed and leaned on Sean, kissing his cheek.

"you know what? I don't find you a threat. Sean really likes you and if it wasn't for you trying to claim Sean, I would like you too" Gavin spoke quietly. "just, I know you love him, and I know what that's like"

"what are you trying to say? That we should both be with him?" I asked, sort of confused to how well Gavin was taking this.

"well, it makes some kind of sense. I don't know? I just don't want to lose him" Gavin sighed.

"I wouldn't ever take him away from you, Gavin" I replied. I sat next to him and smiled slightly. Sean smiled sweetly at us both.


End file.
